Being Real Being Fake
by Zarathna
Summary: Ezrea's a pop star. Vladimir's a regular high school student. He has feelings for her that he doesn't personally approve of. But what happens when he meets her? Well, for starters, he finds out her biggest secret. Now, he has to avoid her cut-throat manager, Varus. Plus, the mob of fangirls that he has. VladimirxEzreal smut! YAOI Enjoy! (T for cussing and mild innuendo 'til later)


**Got the idea for this from listening to Marina and the Diamonds(specifically the song: Oh No!)**

**This is a LoL VladxEz fanfic. Yaoi/slash/MxM/boy on boy. AU also!**

**Smut WILL happen in later chapters. If you're a hater, then turn back now!**

**Enjoy~!**

**~Zarathna**

* * *

Vladimir's long, swift legs allowed him to glide effortlessly across the large mall. He had the hood of his dark grey jacket up over his head, blocking the bright, fluorescent lights from reaching his sensitive red eyes.

He looked up to see that he was outside of Yordle Lord Yogi's Yogurt Palace. He looked down at his grumbling stomach and decided it wouldn't hurt to get something to eat. He entered the small store and got in one of three lines.

Vladimir cursed his luck as he realized that he had lined up behind a snobby group of girls from his high school.

_Great! _Vladimir thought, hoping none of the girls would turn around to see him. Unfortunately, the leader of the girls-Vladimir thought her name was Lux-looked back and realized it was him.

"Eeeeee! Vladi!" That single squeal caused the rest of the girls to glance at him.

He began to sweat; he was considered a dream boat at his school, and all of the girls were obsessed with him. Well, not all, but definitely the swarm that surrounded him.

"Aaiyah! Vlad-kun!"

"Vladipoo~!"

"Please, go out with me?"

"Here's my number!"

Vladimir's heart rate increased, and his vision began to swim. Curse all of these damned girls! It was because of them that he was claustrophobic. Besides, didn't they ever get the hint that he wasn't interested?!

_"Got a figure like a pinup,/ Got a figure like a doll./ Don't care if you think I'm dumb,/ I don't care at all." _That voice..._  
_

Vladimir's heart nearly stopped when he heard it. He looked up to see that the up-and-coming pop star, Ezrea, was on TV.

The mob of girls seemed to notice his distracted state.

"Ugh. Pssshh! That girl is _no_ good for you! She's a little slut that only cares about money, sex, and fame." Lux ranted, arms folded across her chest. "Besides, Vladi, she's a _star! _She's out of your league. And you're too good for her! She doesn't deserve someone as good as you."

Lux reached out to touch Vladimir's arm, but he pulled away, revolted by the self-centered blonde.

"I'm not interested!" Vlad growled. "In you, or _her!"_

Vladimir stormed out of the shop, disgusted by all of the obsessive girls. So much for some yogurt.

* * *

Vladimir sat in a bathroom stall, confused for the first time since he'd realized he liked boys instead of girls. He liked _boys, _but he also liked pop princess Ezrea. A _girl._

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he held his head in his hands. He felt flustered just _thinking_ about her. How could this happen? He was _gay, _for Void's sake!

He let out a disgruntled sigh. What was wrong with him?

His breath caught in his throat when he heard a familiar voice. Was that...? It _couldn't _be!

"Agh! Gods, these skirts are annoying!" Came Ezrea's voice from the other side of the mass produced plastic door. "Why did I let you put me in these again?"

Whoever she was with ignored her question. "If you had to use a _public _bathroom, then you should have headed for the girl's." he said instead, venom seeping into his words.

"And risk my secret getting out? Hell no!"

"But someone might get the wrong idea upon seeing you enter the _men's_ restroom!"

Suddenly, something heavy hit the stall partition.

"Whatcha gonna do about it, Varus?" Ezrea asked cockily.

Vladimir's heart threatened to stop on him; the pop star's voice was just outside the stall.

He lifted his feet, placing them on either wall. He had heard of Varus before; he was Ezrea's cut-throat manager who hated anyone getting near her.

The albino boy tried to, silently, swallow the lump in his throat.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think! I'd love to know what I can continue doing, and what I need to improve.**

**Also, tell me if anything confuses you. I can _try_ to make it clear to you, and if enough people find things a little confusing, I don't mind rewriting the part(s) that is(are) unclear. This goes for later chapters as well!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Zarathna**


End file.
